


Once Upon A Time (7-18)

by yishuigan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuigan/pseuds/yishuigan
Kudos: 5





	Once Upon A Time (7-18)

艾德洗得很仔细，洗之前甚至挑剔地贴近去看上头有没有脏污，他会为了乔治看见从他体内带出的任何一点秽物无地自容。当然，他更想把那玩意儿掷到墙上踩在脚下辗个粉碎，但谁知道东尼那不知害臊的家伙还买了什么更为猎奇的器具，只能忍辱负重把还会进到身体里的东西用肥皂水清洗过一遍又一遍。

当他回到房里，按照乔治指示摆出受罚姿势时，他希望自己能继续回去埋头洗那只小玻璃棒。

“先生⋯⋯”

乔治在他大敞的腿间，用发刷或轻或重地挤压他制造出的瘀痕，按得轻是痒中抽出一丝痛，按得重是痛中泛出一缕酸麻，然而他只能仰躺床上抱住膝弯尽量贴近胸口、打开胯部、大分双腿留给男人清晰宽广的视野，自在的行动空间。

由于腿提得太高，后腰都离开床面，乔治还给他塞了个枕头支撑，于是男人看得见的，他也都看见了。一如此刻他眼睁睁看着男人探出食指重压一块格外青紫的区域，大腿在实际感受到之前便忍不住绷紧抽动，腿跟着往内缩。

乔治收回手，重新拿起发刷。

“再分开些，艾德，既然你能对自己这么狠心制造这些伤痕，现在也该能有勇气承受责罚。”

用左手推了把艾德稍稍合拢的膝盖，男孩下身赤裸而完整地呈现在眼前，他将发刷贴上伸展开的肌肉，缓速游移，艾德又羞又怕，眼球却克制不住跟着发刷走，看到自己下体时又会急匆匆飘开，过一会儿再偷偷转回来。

“记住，自伤是绝不容许的，不论理由。”

他对上男孩飘移的目光，手下发刷也选好位置，男孩甫点头，刑具便夹着风结实地砸下去。艾德呜咽一声，他垂眸，臀腿相接处粉红色椭圆印就在眼前浮出来，不一会儿又消褪回苍白的模样。

“这次的惩罚将以你的屁股呈现亮红色吿终。”

他宣告，发刷开始以不知疲倦地以轻快姿态飞舞，在不大的臀面四处跃动，起初速度不快，艾德尚且能遵照指示抱住膝弯，当薄红持续停留，虚浮在表面的疼痛逐渐往下扎根，这样的姿势便吃力起来。

十指扣地愈来愈紧，要在腿上抠出洞一般，中间留出的宽度却是愈来愈窄，大腿不由自主想并拢，想保护脆弱的皮肉，躲避接踵而来的痛，发刷并未停顿，但乔治偶然扫过的眼神让艾德咬牙将胯打开几吋。

“做得好，男孩，再坚持一下。”

像是受到鼓舞，艾德吞下细碎的呻吟，咬紧牙关调整回原来的姿势，他从腿间看到男人肃穆的神情，看到色块堆叠使颜色鲜明，看到自己颤抖抽搐的肉体。

与臀上的红相比，大腿内侧暗紫色瘀痕显得有些惹眼，虽然疼痛绝对是乔治赋予的较为强烈，留下的印记却是他自己造成的更为狰狞。

他又看了乔治一眼，男人专注于手上的工作，于是他又将目光移回自己受责之处。

发刷开始加重、加快，以眼球跟不上的速度集中攻击完全拉伸的下臀区，原本圆鼓鼓的部位在肌肉展开后也只是平顺的线条，轻而易举获得男人额外关注及发刷完美照料，最终艾德还是禁受不住在小巧却被巧妙运用的刑具下哭号出声，抱腿的手是他最后死守的防线。

剧烈疼痛缓缓停下。

“睁开眼，好好看着，你能分辨其中的差异？”

乔治指尖划过他大腿内侧往下到如乔治所言红肿透亮的臀部。

“是⋯⋯我没有轻重，可能真的会伤害到我自己。”

尽管眼眶泛红，泪水蓄积在下眼睑，稍稍眨一下就会有液体从眼角滑落，男孩一反往常给出经过思考的答案，乔治露出宽慰的笑容，让他松开手放下腿，亲自替他拉平卷在腹部的睡袍。

“我优秀的男孩。”

温暖的大手在他头顶留下宠溺的轻拍。

“都这么久了，总不能还没有任何进步。”

艾德难为情地翻身侧卧，知晓其中的道理不代表可以消灭身后的疼痛，但他知道这只是第一步，直到取回钥匙那天，他还有很长的路要走。


End file.
